A la une, à la deux, à la trois
by Sakhina
Summary: [OS]J'avais envie de parler d'amour. Celui qui n'a pas de barrière, celui qui s'en fiche des barrières, des règles et du politiquement correcte. Celui qu'on ne comprend pas et qu'on ne choisit pas. Celui qu'on subit en disant Encore. Celui qu'on n'échangerait pour rien au monde malgré les difficultés. Un amour à trois, qui n'était pas prévu.


**A la une, à la deux, à la trois….**

**Couple :** Fred/ George/ Hermione

**Avertissement :** Lemon (léger) d'ou le rating T

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

La Saint Valentin approche et c'est une raison suffisante pour publier cet OS qui parle d'amour, mais un amour un peu particulier..

Je vous avouerais que je suis mitigé, mon cœur adore cette petite histoire et mon cerveaux me dit que je suis totalement folle décrire un truc comme ça...

Du coup, à vos risque et périls, mais bonne lecture! :)

* * *

_J'avais envie de parler d'amour. Celui qui n'a pas de barrière, celui qui s'en fiche des barrières, des règles et du politiquement correcte. Celui qu'on ne comprend pas et qu'on ne choisit pas. Celui qu'on subit en disant Encore. Celui qu'on n'échangerait pour rien au monde malgré les difficultés. Un amour à trois, qui n'était pas prévu. _

Hermione se réveilla, entourés de deux corps nus. Un bras musclé posé sur son ventre, la serrait contre un torse, son nez contre la peau chaude. Une autre main caressait distraitement son ventre alors qu'un nez chatouillait son cou. La brune sourit, se blottissant contre le corps tout en serrant entre ses doigts la main. Deux grognements presque semblables lui répondirent.

\- Il faut que je me lève.

Aucune réponse ne vient ponctuer son chuchotement, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, habitué à cette situation depuis presque un an. La jeune femme se leva, sortant difficilement du méli-mélo de corps et de bras. Elle attrapa un short et un t-shirt d'homme, récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce avant de les rouler en boule sous son bras. Après un dernier regard attendrit vers les deux corps endormis, elle quitta la chambre, direction la cuisine. Elle déposa ces affaires sur un des tabourets de bar, sortie les céréales de Fred, le jus de fruit multivitaminé de George, un bol, deux tasses, les biscottes, la brioche et la marmelade. Pour finir, elle lança la théière d'un coup de baguette magique. Un bâillement lui échappa alors qu'elle récupérait sa boule de vêtement pour sortir de l'appartement et monter l'étage menant au sien, au troisième de la boutique de _Farce et attrape pour sorcier facétieux_. Elle grimaça lorsque le carrelage froid de son entrée toucha sa plante de pied. D'un mouvement habituel de la main, ces vêtements atterrirent en boule sur le tas de linge déjà conséquent dans sa salle de bain et elle se promit une fois de plus de lancer un sort pour les laver le soir venu. Dans sa chambre, elle se débarrassa des habits empruntés, les déposant sur son lit, à côté d'autre t-shirts et pulls d'hommes. Dans son armoire, elle attrapa une robe pour le ministère, une jupe et un chemisier, puis dans le tiroir des sous-vêtements propres. Un passage par la salle de bain lui permit de se rafraîchir, de dompter ces cheveux dans un chignons quelque peu vacillant. Le maquillage expédié au strict minimum, pour cacher ces cernes, elle redescendit les escaliers, finissant de boutonner son chemisé. Sur le pas de la porte des jumeaux, elle se rappela de lancer un sort pour refermer son appartement et interdire l'accès à quiconque, les empêchant de fouiller son appartement à la recherche de leurs cadeaux d'anniversaires. Cela fait, elle poussa la porte et se dirigea, une nouvelle fois, vers la cuisine.

En pantalon de pyjama, Fred l'accueillit avec le sourire tout en l'embrassant, alors qu'en boxer de la veille, George marmonna un bonjour ensommeillé avant de l'écraser dans un câlin. L'un des deux lui donna sa tasse de thé parfaitement infusé, tandis que l'autre lui proposait un de ces toasts.

\- J'ai une réunion en début d'après-midi, si tous se passe bien, je devrais pouvoir rentrer pas trop tard.

\- T'inquiètes, Ron vient nous donner un coup demain. Il a dit qu'il était en vacances et qu'il pouvait aider le temps que Verity aille mieux.

\- Ça marche. Elle a besoins que je lui ramène quelque chose ?

\- Une manière de se venger de nous pour lui avoir fait tester notre dernière invention ?

\- Ça peut être une idée.

Le visage de Fred se décomposa alors que George relevait la tête d'un coup, réveillé par la menace. Hermione leur fit un sourire mutin avant de les embrasser les tous deux.

\- A ce soir !

\- Mione… tu ne vas pas l'aider à se venger hein ? demanda George, méfiant, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien honey !

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et disparu alors que les jumeaux secouaient la tête, dépités.

\- Elle nous en fera voir de toutes les couleurs frérot…

\- C'est déjà le cas Géorgie, répondit Fred en souriant.

Ils se levèrent et rangèrent la table d'un coup de baguette puis partirent chacun dans leurs chambres pour s'habiller aux couleurs du magasin, en prévision de la journée chargé qui les attendait. C'était bientôt le premier avril et la boutique ne désemplissait pas.

\- Il va falloir faire gaffe ce soir…

\- Ron ne doit ce douter de rien. Je monterais avant qu'il arrive…

\- Pour vérifier qu'aucune affaire de Mione ne traîne.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et partirent travailler.

A dix-sept heures, Hermione eu la joie rare de quitter le ministère pour atterrir sur le chemin de traverse. De nombreux sorciers profitaient de leur fin de journée pour faire quelque course avant de rentrer chez eux et elle eut le plaisir de voir la boutique Weasley remplie de monde. Avec le sourire, elle se faufila à l'intérieur, navigant aisément entre les clients et les étals.

\- Hermione ! salut Ron à la caisse.

\- Comment tu vas ? Un coup de mains ?

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus ! C'est plein de puis une heure.

\- Les sorties de boulot, que veux-tu. Je me change et j'arrive.

\- Ça marche ! Je crois que Fred est dans la réserve et George doit être au premier.

\- Ok !

D'un pas assuré, la brune se dirigea vers la réserve, où elle retrouve Fred, le nez dans des cartons. Il releva la tête en l'entendant et un sourire détendit ces traits fatiguaient :

\- Salut mon cœur.

\- Hey.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser doucement, ces lèvres douces contre les siennes, ayant l'impression que cette journée interminable était enfin finie. Mais le bruit des clients les rappela à l'ordre et Hermione s'éloigna.

\- J'étais venu pour me changer et donner un coup de main à Ron.

\- Seulement ?

\- Il m'a dit que tu étais là, dit-elle en déposant sa robe sur le portemanteau ainsi que son chemisier, sans aucune pudeur avant d'attraper un gilet aux couleurs du magasin.

\- Et du coup tu t'es dit que j'aurais bien besoin d'un strip-tease ?

\- Hum hum….

Fred secoua la tête en souriant avant de redevenir sérieux :

\- Tu sais où sont rangé les marécages portables ?

\- Tu as regardé sur cette étagère ? Deuxième étage, troisième carton à gauche.

Fred fouilla à l'endroit indiqué et en ressortit les fameux marécages.

\- T'es la meilleure, dit-il en embrassant sa joue avant de sortir de la réserve, Hermione derrière lui un sourire sur les lèvres.

Faisant le chemin inverse, elle retrouva Ron débordé à la caisse.

\- Bonjour madame ! Venez vers moi, je vais vous encaisser.

Ron lui envoya un sourire soulagé, alors que la queue se séparait en deux.

\- Vous n'auriez pas des plumes en sucre ? Je n'en ai pas trouvé à leurs places habituelles, demanda une jeune fille, vingt-minutes plus tard.

\- Vraiment ? Je crois pourtant qu'il nous en reste. Si tu veux, je peux aller voir dans la réserve ou demander aux propriétaires.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien, c'est pour un cadeau.

\- Pas de problème, je reviens tout de suite. Ron, tu sais où est George ?

\- Aucune idée, toujours en haut, je suppose, pourquoi ?

\- C'est lui qui a fait l'inventaire des sucreries.

Hermione quitta donc son poste à la recherche du troisième rouquin, essayant dans un premier temps au premier étage. Une chance pour elle - et pour les clients qui faisait la queue - elle repéra le rouquin, vantant les mérites des boites de magie moldu.

\- Vous voyez, c'est ingénieux. On détourne l'attention pour tromper son public.

\- Super !

\- George ?

Le rouquin releva la tête, un sourire taquin étirant ses lèvres.

\- Une seconde les gamins. En deux enjambé, il était prêt d'elle et passait un bras sur ses hanches. Bonne journée ?

\- Oui, j'ai fini tôt, j'aide Ron à la caisse.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, fronça-t-il les sourcils.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Une cliente aimerait des plumes en sucre, vous en avez encore ?

George réfléchit un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Il en reste un paquet dans la réserve, il faut qu'on en recommande à HoneyDuck cette semaine. Je finis avec les gamins et descend t'en chercher.

\- D'accord, à tout de suite.

Le roux ressert un instant sa poigne sur les hanches d'Hermione louchant sur ces lèvres, mais les clients autour de lui l'obligent à lâcher la jeune femme sans réaliser ses envies. La brune lui fait un clin d'œil avant de dévaler les escaliers et reprendre sa place à la caisse.

Une heure trente plus tard, les trois Wesley et Hermione sont affalé autour du comptoir, une bière au beur à la main.

\- Trente galions, soixante-sept mornilles et quarante noises. Indiqua Hermione en inscrivant la recette de la journée sur un parchemin.

\- Wahou… vous gagnez vraiment ça en une journée ? demanda Ron

\- Une soirée serait plus juste ! corrigea son frère. Je suis épuisé.

\- Moi aussi ! ajouta George

\- Je vais rentrer aussi ! Vous aurez besoin de moi, demain ?

\- Yep petit frère ; promis t'aura moins cinquante pourcents sur tous les articles pour tes bons et loyaux services.

\- T'es sérieux ? Je suis ton frère ! Je devrais avoir tous gratuit !

\- Les affaires sont les affaires, petit frère.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Depuis la première visite de Ron a la boutique et son envie d'avoir des articles gratuits, le sujet était devenu une blague récurrente entre Ron et les jumeaux.

\- Aller, j'y vais. A plus Hermione, lui dit-il en lui faisant la bise. A demain !

Les trois restant le saluèrent et Fred agita sa baguette pour que le magasin se ferme à la sortie de son frère.

\- Aller au lit ! dit George

\- A non ! Je meurs de faim !

\- Je vote pour des Pizza ! continua Hermione.

\- Vous me bassinez avec vos Pizza ! Moi, je veux de sushi !

Hermione et George grimacèrent de concert avant d'éclater de rire.

\- De toutes façons, on mangera ce qu'il reste dans le placard froid ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de ressortir.

\- Aller Freddy vas nous chercher des pizzas.

\- Oui Freddy, imita Hermione, vas nous chercher des pizzas.

\- Toi et toi, vous êtes tous les deux des traîtres !

\- Ah non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, intervient doctement Hermione, seule l'un de nous peut être un traître, sinon qui est l'ennemi ?

\- Nop, vous êtes tous deux des traîtres, lui, car c'est mon frère et qu'il devrait me soutenir et toi parce que tu couches avec moi !

\- Je couche aussi avec George. Et moi, j'ai des seins donc c'est à toi de te plier à mes volontés.

\- Et depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que tu as dit qu'avec un décolleté pareil, je pourrais mettre tous les hommes à mes pieds. Je commence donc par toi !

Fred déglutit et laissa trainer ces yeux sur la poitrine, recouverte jusqu'au cou de tissu, d'Hermione. Il se souvenait parfaitement du décolleté plus que plongeant qu'elle portait ce jour-là dans l'intimité de leur appartement. Heureusement pour lui, il était rare que le haut de la poitrine de la jeune femme soit visible. Mais le souvenir suffit. Il releva les yeux pour croiser les iris victorieuses d'Hermione et rendit les armes.

\- Vous faites chier !

D'un coup de baguette, il rouvrit la boutique et disparu dans la rue. Derrière lui, il ne put louper les cris de victoire des deux autres et le claquement de main, celant, d'après lui leur traîtrise.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans l'immense canapé des jumeaux dévorant les quatre pizzas ramenées par le rouquin.

\- Tu es un ange Fred !

\- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer avec des mots doux, traîtresse.

Hermione lui fit un sourire angélique cachant le regard grognard de George. La dernière part de pizza dévoré, la brune se leva et d'un coup de baguette débarrassa les cartons sales.

\- Je vais me coucher les garçons.

George la retient par le bras pour la questionner :

\- Pas avec nous ?

\- Pas ce soir, il est tard et j'ai une grosse réunion demain matin et je n'ai pas encore remis au propre mes notes sur celle d'aujourd'hui. Il faut que je sois au boulot tôt.

\- Même si on promet de te laisser dormir ?

\- Les garçons…

Les deux firent un sourire angélique et Hermione dut faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas craquer.

\- Non, on avait dit pas tous le soir…

\- Parce que sinon, ça ne serait plus un plan cul

\- Enfin deux sex-friends plutôt.

\- Allez, bonne nuit les garçons, sourit-elle.

Elle déposa un baisé léger sur la joue de chaque jumeau et s'éloigna vers la sortie :

\- Tu nous tues Hermione ! dirent-ils théâtralement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de s'enfuir dans son appartement.

Seule, dans son lit, elle repensa à tout ça. A la soirée pour ces vingt-ans, où, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait décidé de lâcher prise et de s'amuser. Ginny ne l'avait pas loupé, la faisant boire jusqu'à plus soif et l'obligeant à jouer à Action ou Vérité. Cela avait conduit à danser avec Fred, puis Ron, puis George, à faire tomber le haut, à embrasser George, puis Fred… et le reste de la soirée avait été passé à danser avec les deux hommes et Ginny. Elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de la fin, mais elle s'était réveillée dans un canapé qui n'était pas le sien, tout habillé, mais entouré des deux frères. Le réveil avait été gênant, accompagné d'un mal de tête phénoménale. Après un petit déjeuné, une potion contre la gueule de bois, quelques fous rire au souvenir de la soirée et une bataille d'oreiller pas si innocente, tout avait dérapé. Son cerveau avait disjoncté et elle avait passé une après-midi torride avec les jumeaux. L'expérience s'était révélée plus qu'agréable et ils avaient recommencé, quelque fois. Elle avait emménagé dans l'appartement au-dessus du leur, libéré quelques semaines plus tôt par Verity, qui avait emménagé avec son compagnon. Depuis, ils couchaient régulièrement ensemble, vivaient presque ensemble et …et Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Coucher avec deux hommes, c'était déjà étonnant, surtout pour une femme comme elle. Coucher avec deux frères séparément, cela lui semblait déjà plus malsain, mais avec deux frères, en même temps… on était proche de l'inceste. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver leurs relations mal. Fred et George étaient frères, pas amant, et cela se ressentait jusque dans le sexe, ils n'avaient pas de geste l'un envers l'autre, seule elle et son corps les reliée. Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à leur relation, de se dire qu'elle était folle de continuer. Tout cela était mal, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Elle ne restait pourtant pas bloquée sur eux, ils avaient tous les doit d'aller voir ailleurs. Comme avait dit George, ils n'étaient que sex-friends. Mais elle savait aussi, que, si les jumeaux fleurtaient ouvertement, aucun n'avait conclu depuis plusieurs mois. Et c'était pareil de son côté, elle avait quelques fois accepté des rendez-vous d'homme bien sûr tout le point, mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Il manquait l'étincelle. Elle s'en rendait de plus en plus compte et elle avait peur que cette relation à trois ne l'empêche d'en avoir une, à deux qui la rende épanouie. Mais à qui pouvait-elle s'ouvrir ? Harry ou Ron iraient régler leurs comptes aux jumeaux et Ginny serait probablement outrée. Elle n'avait personne à qui en parler et était obligé de se cacher.

C'est sur cette pensée amère qu'elle s'endormit.

\- Hermione, viens voir ! On a une surprise.

Hermione grimaça, mais descendit les escaliers reliant leurs appartements respectifs. L'ancienne maison avait de gros problèmes d'insonorisation qui permettait à chacun de parler d'un étage à l'autre, simplement en élevant la voix.

Arrivée dans le salon des jumeaux, elle se prépara au pire face à leur air joyeux et à leurs postures bien trop sérieuses. Ils cachaient quelque chose derrière leurs dos et elle eut peur de découvrir ce que c'était. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu imaginer pour elle avec leurs esprits de génie détraqué ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ?

\- Tadam ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux

Derrière eux, elle aperçut alors un tableau noir sur lequel était tracé trois colonnes. La jeune femme s'approcha curieuse, cela ressemblait tellement peu aux cadeaux habituels des jumeaux ! Enfin proche, elle put lire l'écriture magique de la première colonne ; « _Freddy le sexy_ », elle retient un ricanement, avant de s'intéresser à celle du milieu « _Deux dieux pour toi toute seule_ » et la dernière, « _Georgie le magnifique_ ». A ce stade elle ne put retenir un gloussement sous le regard plus que fière des jumeaux.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut repris son calme.

\- Un tableau de point !

\- Pour comptabiliser avec qui tu couches.

\- Et vérifier que tu es impartiale entre nous.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

\- A moitié, s'amusa Fred.

\- On se demandait juste si tu couchais plus avec l'un de nous ou pas….

\- Si tu avais ton préféré...

\- Après tout, je ne suis pas toujours au courant de tes parties de jambe en l'air avec Fred.

\- Ni moi quand c'est au tour de George.

\- Et les fellations…

\- Ou autre préliminaires…

\- Ça compte aussi !

\- Donc maintenant…

\- On inscrit tout !

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait éclater de rire ou s'inquiéter. Elle préféra s'inquiéter, prête à désamorcer un problème si besoins :

\- Vous n'êtes pas jaloux l'un de l'autre ?

\- Pour qui tu nous prends Mione ?

\- On pourrait le penser, un tableau pour vérifier qu'aucun de vous n'est privilégié alors même que nous somme tous les trois dans une relation libre et que c'est vous qui m'avez persuadé que ce n'était pas un problème si on couchait séparément.

\- Oui, on sait tout ça.

\- Mais non, on n'est pas jaloux.

\- On a parié.

\- On pense que tu es trop honnête pour avoir un préféré.

\- Et que, même sans y faire attention, tu équilibres.

\- Du coup, si c'est le cas, tu es obligé de nous inviter au restaurant.

\- Dans le cas contraire, le préféré invite les deux autres.

\- Vous êtes désespérant les garçons !

\- Ça, ça veut dire oui !

Les jumeaux se frappèrent dans les mains alors qu'Hermione soupira, dépitée.

\- Fred et moi, on inscrit pour nous et toi pour les plans à trois.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas juste l'ensorceler ?

\- Ah non ! Sinon on ne pourra pas tricher ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- Attendez... vous ne comptez tout de même pas que je fasse en plus l'arbitre ?

Le sourire innocent qu'ils lui lancèrent confirma ses soupçons. Elle voulut s'insurger mais savait qu'elle avait déjà perdu, seule contre eux deux, elle était incapable de les raisonner. A la place elle décida de les surprendre et de les punir aussi.

\- Ok, mais je rajoute une colonne.

La brune s'approche du tableau, se saisit de sa baguette et sépara la colonne du milieu en deux. Magiquement, le titre se repositionna sur une seule des colonnes lui laissant la place pour inscrire un nouveau titre. Elle fit un gros trait dans la colonne puis s'éloigna, satisfaite.

\- Voilà, je vais me coucher les garçons.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi ça ?

Fred s'approcha pour lire alors qu'Hermione disparaissait dans le couloir.

\- Par Merlin, elle nous a eus.

\- Comment ça ?

George s'approcha et déchiffra le titre de la nouvelle colonne : « _Hermione, plaisir solitaire_ ».

\- Elle a osé !

\- Je crois qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur elle.

Trois mois plus tard, le tableau était toujours présent et se remplissait jour après jours, prenant de plus en plus de place sur le mur. Comme les jumeaux l'avaient deviné, le tout était presque équilibré.

\- Hermione ?! Ce soir, tu es dans mon lit ! s'écria George un jeudi soir. Tu as couché deux fois de plus avec Fred.

\- Pas possible, ce soir, je sors.

George et Fred échangèrent un coup d'œil intrigué.

\- Avec qui ? demanda Fred.

\- Un collègue. Il est sympa, et il m'a invité au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Au Chaudron Baveur ? C'est d'un ringard.

\- Si j'étais toi, je me tairais, sinon tu peux rêver de m'avoir dans ton lit !

\- 1- 0 pour Hermione ! s'amusa Fred. Tu rentres ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

D'un coup, Hermione se sentit gênée. Elle aimait beaucoup discuter avec John, son collègue du ministère de cinq ans son ainé. Mais est-ce qu'elle apprécierait tout autant cette soirée ? Souhaitait-elle que cela aille plus loin ? Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. La tête légèrement renfrognée des jumeaux lui donna presque envie d'annuler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ils n'étaient que sex-friend, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il faut que je me prépare.

Elle disparut dans l'escalier, mais cette foi ni Fred ni George ne la laissa seule longtemps.

Alors que la brune était nue sous la douche depuis à peine deux minutes, elle fut rejointe par les garçons. Fred ne lui laissa pas le temps de les renvoyer qu'il s'empara de sa bouche alors que le corps de George se collait à elle, ces mains partant à l'assaut de son corps. Hermione avait beau se répéter que ce n'était pas bien, elle avait un rendez-vous après tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre. Elle approfondit le baiser de Fred, laissant leurs lèvres se goûter, leurs langues danser. Elle se cambra contre les hanches de George cherchant plus d'intimités alors que des mains caressaient ses seins. Elle ne put empêcher un gémissement lorsque des doigts effleurèrent en douceur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle abandonna toute résistance quand les deux hommes de sa vie, dans un même mouvement lui embrassèrent le cou. Sa respiration se hacha et ses mains jusque-là inactives partirent à la recherche de deux virilités déjà tendues.

\- Hermione, tu as un rendez-vous, susurra George.

\- Tu ne voudrais tout de même coucher avec d'autres hommes avant de le voir ?

Oh les saligauds ! Pensa Hermione. Elle sera légèrement les doigts autour de leurs membres, leur arrachant un halètement. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient lui sauter dessus, mais au contraire, ils s'éloignèrent, une lueur sadique dans le regard George l'embrassa langoureusement, ces lèvres dures contre celle d'Hermione dans un baiser qu'il menait avec brio. Puis Fred prit la relève, plus doux, plus sensuel mais tout aussi excitant. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna se fut pour quitter la douche. Elle entendit un léger ricanement et eu l'impression qu'il faisait bien plus froid sous sa douche, malgré l'eau bouillante sur son corps. Elle soupira, ils allaient la rendre folle.

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione se réveilla dans son lit, la tête posée dans le creux de l'épaule de Fred alors que le souffle de George caressait son cou. Avec délicatesse, elle s'extirpa des deux corps entremêlés, attrapa une de ses nuisettes et sortie de la chambre. Elle arriva directement dans son petit salon puis dans sa cuisine. La jeune femme ouvrit un placard pour sortir les céréales de Fred, puis de son réfrigérateur -transformé magiquement pour fonctionner dans le monde magique- le jus multifruit de George et le jus de citrouille pour elle. Un bol et deux tasses suivirent et elle lança l'eau chaude d'un mouvement de baguette. Appuyé contre le mur, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, elle observa le tableau, double de celui dans l'appartement des jumeaux. Après avoir rajouté une croix dans la colonne du milieu, du bout de sa baguette, elle laissa ces yeux dérivés sur les différentes petites croix et sur l'unique bâton tracé à la craie. George mené depuis hier en fin d'après-midi. Elle sourit en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la réserve du magasin, heureusement fermé par un sort et insonorisé. Son dos contre le mur, les lèvres de George dans son cou, et ses hanches pressé contre les siennes. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, les joues légèrement rouges alors qu'un frisson parcourait son corps. Elle se souvenait de leurs respirations saccadées, de ses coups de rein, de ses gémissements et… et du carton qui s'écrasa dans un bruit de fin du monde, poussé par la main d'Hermione qui tentait de s'accrocher à quelque chose au seuil de la jouissance. Le fou rire qui avait suivi était mémorable, les empêchant de continuer. Ces yeux remontèrent d'un cran sur le tableau : une croix dans la colonne « _Deux dieux pour toi toute_ seule ». Ils étaient sur le canapé devant un film à l'eau de rose qu'Hermione avait choisi pour leur soirée films et les deux jumeaux s'ennuyaient. Alors, les mains posées sur le corps de la jeune femme, jusque-là innocente et seulement tendre, s'étaient fait caresses. D'abord douces, puis de plus en plus érogènes. Hermione avait résisté jusqu'à la fin du film, les sens en feu. La femme et l'homme du film s'étaient embrassé et la seconde d'après Hermione entrée dans la danse, se jetant, non pas sur une bouche, mais sur une partie d'anatomie déjà tendu, arrachant un grognement à son propriétaire surpris. La suite n'avait été que débauche et gémissement. Etonnamment, son souvenir le plus présent de cette soirée était la couverture et l'oreiller que les jumeaux lui avaient apporté alors qu'elle s'endormait sur le canapé. Entre ces paupières à moitié close elle les avait observé s'asseoir sur le tapis, le dos contre le canapé et parler boulot, en caleçon. C'est bercé par leurs voix qu'elle s'était endormis. Elle dut remonter deux jours plus haut pour tomber sur une petite croix dans la colonne de Fred. Il l'avait rejoint dans son lit alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement en fin d'après-midi. George n'était pas encore rentré de sa journée, partie discuter contrat avec une boutique de Paris. Fred s'était installé à ses côtés et ils avaient discuté, de son livre, de leurs journées. Ils avaient entrelacé leurs doigts et Hermione s'était penchée pour l'embrasser. De baiser en baiser, ils avaient fini par faire l'amour. Ça avait été doux, calme, ils avaient pris leurs temps sans chercher à atteindre les étoiles. Après l'étreinte, Fred avait posé sa tête sur son ventre nu et lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Le sourire en coin du jeune homme lui avait donné des papillons dans le ventre alors qu'il reprenait leurs conversations là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Hermione commença à mordiller son ongle, perturbé. Elle aimait le sexe avec Fred, car c'était doux et qu'importe si l'un ou l'autre n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à l'orgasme, ce n'était pas l'objectif. Elle aimait le sexe avec George, car il était audacieux et jamais conventionnel. Elle aimait coucher avec les deux car elle touchait toujours, les étoiles. Mais elle aimait les caresses douces de Fred après l'amour, ses mots doux et son sourire. Elle aimait la claque sur les fesses que George se permettait dès qu'il la croisé dans leurs appartements, ces yeux remplis de désir, les sourires lubriques qu'il lui envoyé au repas de famille. Elle adorait le fait qu'il lui ait donné goût à la dance, lui apprenant certain pas dans le salon pour qu'elle puisse le suivre aux prochaines soirées. Elle aimé le côté galant de Fred, même lors des repas au Terrier, allant jusqu'à lui laisser sa place sur le canapé devant le regard étonné des autres. Elle aimait les baiser sage de Fred sur sa joue en publics et les excuse de George pour poser ses mains sur sa taille.

Et en même temps, elle détestait la manie de Fred d'embêter Ron et de lui réserver invariablement une blague alors qu'il surprotéger Ginny. Elle détestait que George joue avec les aliments pour embêter sa mère et Percy. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner lorsqu'ils charmaient une fille, une femme ou une vielle dame dans leurs boutiques et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer les grands frères protecteurs dès qu'un client lui accordait un peu trop d'attention.

La jeune femme soupira, attristée. Elle ne voyait pas d'avenir sans avoir les jumeaux prêts d'elle, mais elle ne voyait pas quel avenir ils pourraient avoir tous les trois. Leurs relations n'étaient pas normales, elle en avait horriblement conscience. Son cerveau lui renvoyant régulièrement l'air pincé de la Hermione de quinze ans si elle apprenait ce qu'était sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'en parler avec Ginny, discuter avec la rousse lui avait toujours permis d'y voir plus claire. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se doute qu'elle couchait avec ces deux frères.

La jeune femme grimaça, cela n'allait pas être simple. Fred et ses cheveux roux ébouriffé apparurent dans son champ de vision, suivit par George, les yeux encore à moitié fermé, ils lui sourirent et elle sourit en retour le cœur gonflé d'amour.

Quinze jours, elle avait mis quinze jours à se décider. Et là, devant Florian Fortarôme, le glacier du Chemin de traverse, elle hésitait. Après quelques minutes à tourner et virer devant la boutique, elle respira un grand coup et poussa la porte. La brune repéra rapidement la tête rousse de son amie dans la cour intérieure de glacier. Elle la salua avec le sourire, pourtant toujours intérieurement tressé, et s'installa en face d'elle. Elles commandèrent des glaces, parlant de tout et de rien, permettant à Hermione de se détendre. Puis Ginny aborda le sujet important :

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai besoin de ton avis sur une situation particulière…

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, mais il est marié ?

\- Non ! rigola la jeune femme.

\- Bon ça me rassure. C'est quoi du coup ?

Hermione ne sut pas comment aborder la question et resta quelque temps silencieux. Ginny n'eut pas la patience :

\- Tu sors avec un des jumeaux ? Tu sais ça ne m'étonne pas, tu passes énormément de temps avec eux depuis que tu as emménagé au-dessus de la boutique. Et puis ça expliquerait ton immunité, ils ne te font presque plus de blague ! Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis jalouse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi ça ne me dérange pas, même si je pense que Ron aura du mal à l'accepter.

\- Je ne sors pas avec l'un des jumeaux.

\- Alors quoi ? Ca a bien à voir avec un garçon n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… enfin deux garçons.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et l'invita à continuer d'un signe de tête :

\- Je… je couche régulièrement avec deux garçons, débita Hermione le plus rapidement possible.

La rousse ouvrit des grands yeux.

\- Waouh. Je n'aurais pas pensé à ça. Tu sais quand je te disais de t'amuser et de rencontrer des hommes, je ne pensais pas forcément à… à ça !

\- Moi non plus, Gin'.

Les jeunes femmes rigolèrent, détendant l'atmosphère. Puis la rousse reprit son sérieux.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie. Même si c'est peu conventionnel, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu couches avec qui tu veux. Par contre, elle eut un sourire gourmand, les deux ensembles ou pas ?

Hermione rougis fortement.

\- Alors là ! Là, je suis presque jalouse ! C'est un de mes fantasmes ! Mais Harry ne voudra jamais, rit-elle.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça choquant ?

\- Etonnant, pas choquant. On est vingt-et-unième siècle Hermione ! Je le répète, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps et de ta vie.

\- Merci.

La brune se sentait apaisée. Son amie était enfin au courant.

\- C'était ça qui te tracassée ?

\- Oui et non.

Hermione fit tournoyer sa cuillère dans le reste de sa glace qui ne fondait jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ?

\- Je suis un peu perdu, je crois… Elle soupira.

\- Par rapport à cette relation ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors explique moi, parle-moi de tout ça, de ce que tu aimes de ce que tu détestes et de pourquoi tu doutes.

Alors Hermione parla, elle expliqua tout ou presque, elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle ressentait, comment elle avait pensé à tout ça il y a quelques jours, ce qu'elle détestait, ce qu'elle adorait dans cette relation étonnante. Elle faillit à plusieurs reprises vendre l'identité des deux hommes de sa vie. Mais soit Ginny fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, soit elle n'y fit pas attention. Après plus de deux heures de parler de tout ça Hermione se sentait plus légère. Ginny, elle, souriait :

\- Arrête de réfléchir ! Oublie juste un instant que ce n'est pas une relation conventionnelle. Regarde la vérité en face, tu es heureuse, épanouie et tu n'as pas envie que ta vie change. Alors pourquoi te prendre la tête ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse et tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est ton bonheur, Hermione. Alors en tant qu'amie, je t'ordonne d'oublier le regard des autres et de profiter. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, sourit la brune.

Dans la rue, elles se séparèrent alors qu'Hermione prenait la direction de la boutique Weasley.

\- Tu vas les rejoindre ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans la boutique de farce et attrape de mes frères ?

Hermione sentit sa peau s'embrasser violemment devant tant de bêtise de sa part. Mais Ginny ne fit que sourire plus largement.

\- Aller à plus Mione !

Et elle disparut dans la foule laissant Hermione désemparée.

Les jours passèrent sans se ressembler. Hermione avait arrêté de sortir avec d'autres hommes. Les jumeaux étaient de plus en plus tactile lors de leurs sorties, que ce soit au Terrier ou à la boutique et elle en faisait de même. Fred avait même poussé jusqu'à l'embrasser devant les clients et Hermione avait souri. Tant pi pour les commérages, tant pi pour leurs relations secrète, tant pi pour tout, du moment que les papillons dans son ventre continuaient de volter. Qu'importe George et ces bras toujours autour d'elle lorsqu'ils se promenaient, qu'importe les regards étonnaient des clients lorsqu'ils étaient trois à une table de deux. Qu'importe, tant qu'ils riaient, tant qu'ils blaguaient, tant que cette étincelle dans leurs regards continuait de s'allumer lorsqu'ils la regardaient. Qu'importe que Molly râle qu'ils ne louent pas le deuxième appartement du troisième, simplement pour continuer de voir Hermione en sous-vêtement, en peignoir, ou portant leurs affaires, faire des allers-retours entre les deux étages. Qu'importe que les Weasley râlent sur leurs célibats, croyant qu'ils continuaient à n'avoir que des histoires sans lendemain alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi fidèle et qu'importe qu'ils essayent de présenter à Hermione tous leurs collègues célibataires.

Mais la vie continuait, et les gens se mariaient, Harry et Ginny d'abord, puis Percy, et enfin Ron. Et les invitations de mariage des camarades de Poudlard s'amoncelaient, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Lee, Angelina… puis se fut les faire-part de naissance qui arrivaient le matin en trois exemplaire portés par un seul hibou. Ils allaient fêter leurs six ans de vie presque commune, de vie absolument pas commune. Et Hermione quoique toujours heureuse, doutait de plus en plus. Elle aussi voulait se marier, elle aussi voulait des enfants, mais ce n'était pas compatible. Tellement pas compatible avec ce qu'ils vivaient. Tellement loin de la réalité que vivaient ses amis. Une larme s'écrasa dans son thé, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Hey, sweety, qu'est qu'il y a ?

C'était la voix de Fred et les bras de George qui entouraient ces épaules.

\- Comment voyez-vous l'avenir ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent interdit, hésitant entre une blague et dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Or, ils ne disaient presque jamais ce genre de chose.

\- Je veux des enfants, lâcha Hermione.

\- Je veux me marier, souffla George.

\- Je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement alors qu'elle levait son regard sur Fred. Le jeune homme lui sourit, gêné. Il ne l'avait jamais dit. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit. Cela compliqué tout et c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça, ils en avaient totalement conscience.

\- Je vous aime, souffla Hermione.

Les bras de George la serrèrent contre lui alors que les lèvres de Fred s'écrasaient sur les siennes.

\- Bien, nous allons donc nous marier, parce que maman nous tuerait si on avait des enfants hors mariage. Elle est très conservatrice sur ça, expliqua George, mortellement sérieux.

\- Mais c'est impossible. Molly nous tuerait en l'apprenant.

\- Elle n'est pas obligée de l'apprendre, de toutes façons, aucun mage marieur n'accepterait de faire ça.

\- Donc, Hermione se marie avec George. Par contre je choisis la bague ! Probablement deux anneaux entrecroisés, ou trois… avec des petits diamants… je sais que tu n'aimes pas les pierres précieuses mais on a les moyens. De toutes petites pierres, promis. Et je veux une bague aussi, même s'il n'y aura pas de lien magique.

\- Mais…

\- Yep Freddy… et c'est toi qui l'amènes à l'hôtel, par Harry mais toi. Si ça ne te dérange pas Hermione.

\- Je… non… mais…

\- Maman va être intenable, elle va vouloir tout diriger. Il va falloir faire en sorte que la nuit de noce se passe chez nous. Ou dans un hôtel, ça serait bien ça non ?

\- Tu ne me gâcherais pas ma nuit de noce tout de même ?

\- Je l'améliore frérot, je l'améliore.

Les jumeaux se souriaient, mais Hermione, elle, restait bloquée sur la même idée :

\- On ne peut pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas correct, ça ne ressemble à rien de ce qui existe !

\- Et alors ? Tu nous as déjà vu suivre les règles Hermione ? On est heureux tous les trois, pourquoi on devrait se plier aux idées de vieux sorcier rabougris ? Pourquoi on ne devrait pas avoir le droit au même bonheur que les autres ?

\- Sauf… sauf si toi tu n'es plus heureuse ainsi. Tu veux tout arrêter ?

\- Non, Fred, bien sûr que non !

\- Alors on a la solution ! Enfin l'une des solutions, pour les enfants, on verra plus tard hein… parce que ça va être compliqué tout ça.

\- Freddy, je ne vois pas ce qui a de compliqué à ça ! Tu le fais régulièrement, je te signale, mais si tu as besoins que je te montre comment faire….

Fred frappa George qui s'enfuit, son jumeau à sa poursuite.

Hermione sourit. Non, les enfants, c'était trop tôt, surtout avec deux gamins à gérer. Mais le mariage... et bien… peut-être se mit-elle à rêver.

_Douze ans plus tard, l'amour est toujours là, malgré le politiquement correcte, malgré les difficultés, malgré les disputes, malgré les crises, malgré le regard des autres. La boutique fonctionne parfaitement bien et les appartements ne font plus qu'un. _

\- Maman !

Le cri provenait de Fanny, la petite dernière, alors qu'elle rentre dans la boutique. Sa mère se tourne vers elle, installée sur un tabouret près de la caisse, elle encaissait les clients tout en surveillant les devoirs que Henri, son fil ainé, doit finir avant la fin des vacances.

\- Ça veut dire quoi être une traîné ?

Les yeux bleus de sa plus jeune sont rempli de larme, si elle ne semble pas avoir compris le mot, elle avait compris l'insulte qui s'y cachait. Hermione fit apparaître un mouchoir et essuya les larmes de sa fille.

\- Où as-tu appris ça ma puce ?

\- C'est Emmy, elle m'a dit que tu étais une traîné, parce que j'avais deux papas. Pourquoi, je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles ? Pourquoi moi, j'ai deux papas et pas un seul ?

Hermione soupira, elle était passée par là avec ces deux premiers enfants, cela devait aussi arriver avec la dernière. Mais l'explication ne vient pas d'où elle s'attendait :

\- Parce que Maman, elle aime deux fois plus que les autres mamans. C'est une héroïne de guerre alors c'est un peu comme une super-héroïne. Comme dans les BD de tonton Harry.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, et nous on est des enfants de super-héros, c'est pour ça qu'on a deux papas. Les autres personnes, elles sont juste jalouses. Il ne faut pas que tu fasses attention à eux petite sœur.

Hermione sourit à Henri, fière de lui. Elle prit sa plus jeune dans ses bras et embrassa son fils :

\- Henri a raison, ma chérie. Et le plus important, c'est que j'aime tes papas et que, eux aussi m'aime. Et tous les trois, on vous aime à la folie. Il n'y a que ça qui est important.

\- D'accord ! Mais c'est parce qu'on est des super zéro !

Hermione et son fils rirent. Mais ils furent interrompus par une porte et un cri d'indignation :

\- Nan, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire des câlins sans moi !

Un boulet de canon, du nom de Grace, se propulsa sur eux, manquant de les renverser.

\- Chérie fait attention ! rigola Hermione, incapable de disputer l'un de ses enfants dans un moment pareille.

Le câlin aurait pu s'arrêter là, si au fond du magasin une voix ne s'était pas élevée :

\- George ! Les enfants font un câlin groupé sans nous inviter !

Un pop retenti ; bien trop proche d'Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! râla Fred, avant de passer ses bras de chaque côté de la masse compacte vite rejoins par George.

\- J'étouffe ! Rigola Hermione, au centre de cette énorme boule d'amour.

Elle entendit autour d'elle les rires des clients, maintenant habitués à ces démonstrations d'amour de la petite famille. Et tant pi si elle n'était pas conventionnelle, qu'importe les ragots sur eux, ils s'aimaient comme n'importe quelle famille. Ils s'aimaient et c'était le plus important.

_Parce qu'Hermione, Fred et George avaient voulu vivre l'amour à fond, vivre pour les sourires échangés, les yeux brillants, les rires et les déclarations sur l'oreiller, ils l'avaient fait. Ils étaient mariés, avaient eu des enfants, avaient survécu aux ragots, aux regards noirs et aux scandales. Ils étaient heureux simplement parce qu'ils étaient amoureux. _

**_Fin_**

* * *

Hum... alors vos avis?

Personnellement, je serais comme Ginny, le bonheur de mon amie avant tout, même si la situation est plus qu'étonnante pour ne pas dire choquante... mais je reste tout de même perturbé, c'est incongru comme situation ! Cela ne serait pas deux frère, je serais beaucoup moins perturbé x)

Et vous? n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, mignons ou choquant? ça m'intéresse!

Sakhina


End file.
